Graduation
by sherazard
Summary: The graduating class of 2004 - 2005...and the valedictorian has a personal story to tell... (slight shoujo-ai implications)


_Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and all associated characters and materials are not in any way owned by the author, but is the sole rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi and its copyright holders. This fiction is a non-profit work and can be freely distributed and archived throughout the Internet with full credit to the author and the display of this disclaimer._

**Graduation**

A young woman approached the podium, dressed in her cap and gown. The large yellow band around the neck of her gown showed that she was the valedictorian of this graduating class. Clearing her throat, she looked out into the sea of faces belonging to her peers and began to speak.

**_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_**

"Today is the final day that we will be high school students. For the past four years, from our freshmen year to this year, our senior year, we have gone through trials and tribulations of a high school student. There is nothing more fulfilling than to be standing up here today to tell you my story."

**_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_**

"I had a friend, who was very dear to me. She was free-spirited, vibrant and was a bit flighty. She never took junior high school seriously, and she had never taken her high school seriously either. She was a beacon of light and a symbol of happiness to all of those around her.

**_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_**

"She would always tell me that everything would come to an end someday, but to enjoy life to the fullest each day, because you would never know when you would be gone from the world. She believed that people left the world with regret because there were so many things that they could have experienced, said and seen, but they did not because they took advantage of this precious gift of life."

**_And there was me and you  
And then we got real cool  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_**

Her eyes were suddenly glazed with tears and her vision was blurred. However, she willed herself to level her voice and continue her story.

"Now that I look back on the four years of high school that I have gone through with all of you, I realize that there were so many things that I could have done and people I could have befriended. Who knows, I could have found love in someone and found a friend for life in another. Now that high school has come to a close, we must all close this chapter in our lives and begin a new one."

**_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_**

"From this room today, we might never see each other again. We will all walk separate paths from here as we follow our aspirations and dreams. Maybe we might see each other again, but that is up to chance and fate. I always believed that people would always come and go, and that life is like a river, flowing and unending in its movements. 

**_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_**

"It was my friend that taught me what it was to love, live and truly be happy. As we come up here one by one to graduate, and part ways, tell people what you could never tell them before, because our time has come to an end together. Leave here with a light heart and hope, not regret and despair. This will be one of your most memorable moments in your lives, and to leave here with unsaid things and unresolved issues will make this a tarnished memory and that is not what we all want."

**_Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_**

"No matter what happens here, we will always have the memories to remember this occasion, and the smiles and pictures left to remind us of the changes that we went while walking and learning within these walls. It was here that we all experienced first love, a first kiss, and various other 'firsts' and those firsts have changed us, shaped us to who we are today.

**_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_**

**_La, la, la, la…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la…  
We will still be friends forever_**

"My friend, she never got to graduate. She was extremely intelligent despite her behaviour and carefree spirit. She never liked to learn, but she was smart and generous. She was a kind-hearted soul who touched my heart and revealed to me what I would never have seen if I had not met her. The gift of friendship and love. One act of kindness can save a life and change someone forever. It is that simple. My message here that I want to tell you today is to try being kind to a complete stranger someday. It does not have to be anything of a large magnitude. Simply ask them how their day was, or even a smile can brighten someone's day."

_**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men**_

"Some of you might know who I am talking about. She was forever smiling and she loved to be kind. She thrived on being kind to each and every one of us. However, she is not here today to share this joyous occasion because she died two years ago. Even two years after her death, it still hurts to hear her name. She taught me what it was like to love and be loved unconditionally and through her, I learned so many things about being kind and generous. When I leave here, I will always remember her, and remember my experiences in high school as the experience that has shaped me to who I am. When we leave here today, we will no longer be just boys and girls, we will become women and men. And that, is something I wish my friend could experience with all of us today.

**_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_**

"I congratulate each and every one of you for sitting here in the crowd today. It may not always seem like it, but there is someone out there somewhere, that is _immensely_ proud of your achievement, because graduating is no small feat. It is something that requires perseverance and determination. Thank you, and congratulations, Graduating Class of 2004 and 2005. We will always remember you, my friend. May you rest in peace."

The tears ran down her face as she stepped down from the podium only to be greeted by an overwhelming ovation from a crowd of her peers and parents, standing and clapping for her. For **_her_**. And in that moment, she could feel the warm embrace of her friend and lover again as she let the tears fall.

_I'm so very proud of you...Usagi._

**_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_**

The names were called and each student walked to the stage to receive their diplomas. She broke out into a smile as she heard, "Hino Rei."

Her black haired friend, who had cried at the end of the speech, received her diploma and beamed a beautiful smile as she came back to take her seat. Then she heard Makoto's name being called. "Kino Makoto."

The tall brunette could only smile dazedly as she sat down, her eyes still shimmering with unshed tears as they sat at their graduation ceremony, feeling the absence of their friend immensely. "Mizuno Ami."

Quiet and shy, Ami went up to receive her diploma, her eyes swirling with a clash of emotions. They all felt the hollow emptiness of their missing comrade. "By special request, we will award this honorary diploma. She was a special girl who has left us too early and she will forever be missed."

"Aino Minako."

* * *

End

**Author's Notes:**

Surprised? Most of the evidence led to it being Usagi that was being described, and originally, I wanted it that way, but with my tendency to want to kill Usagi so very often for various angst purposes, I decided to spare her this time. This is my one-shot that required much thought. However, it was written up in 30 minutes, because I had always wanted to do a graduation fic. :) I'm in the 11th Grade (junior year) and next year, I will be graduating as well. The thought is very daunting to me, and I wanted to show just how special graduation can be, because I still recall my graduation from my junior high school with fondness and memories.

As always, comments and criticisms are welcome.

(Song title: Graduation Song (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C)

e-mail: sherazard_@hotmail.com  
website: http://ashura.br0ken.org/  
blog: http://ashura.br0ken.org/blog/index.htm


End file.
